


Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, fine, maybe Jared had thought about it a few times, generally with his knuckles clenched between his teeth and his hand wrapped around his dick.  But that didn't mean it was a good idea.  Nothing involving Jensen fucking Ackles was ever a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).



> This was a pinch hit for the spn_j2_xmas exchange. Hope you like it, miss tipsy kitty!

This wasn't supposed to happen again.

 

Well, fine, maybe Jared had thought about it a few times, generally with his knuckles clenched between his teeth and his hand wrapped around his dick. But that didn't mean it was a good idea. Nothing involving Jensen fucking Ackles was ever a good idea.

 

And it wasn't like Jared had expected to see him tonight. Sure, there was a pretty decent chance that they'd both be at this stupid holiday party. Danneel Harris' pet charity projects were the stuff of architect wet dreams, with limitless budgets and the sort of shameless new-money extravagance that would keep the marble guys backed up for months. It was only reasonable that any firm worth its salt would send in a charming ambassador to court that kind of money.

 

Mark had sent him in with instructions to smile until his dimples cramped, and Jared had been doing his best not to let him down. He'd been managing pretty well, smiling and flirting circles around his hostess until he was fairly sure he'd clinched it. There'd been no sign of Ackles, and Jared had knocked back his fourth flute of inordinately expensive champagne with the half-thrilled, half-disappointed expectation that Jeff would be sending in their new guy.

 

Matt Cohen was pretty as sin but about as smart as a bag of hammers. Unlike Jensen fucking Ackles, who was somehow beautiful like a Disney princess and dick-springingly, bend-me-over-a-table masculine at the same time, not to mention brilliant. And talented. And gorgeous. And a smarmy, arrogant, pushy fucking asshole that Jared was never, ever, ever having sex with again.

 

Jared huffs out a breath against the smushed pile of cashmere herringbone in his face and sighs. Never say never, right?

 

“Miss me?” Jensen drawls in his ear, pushing Jared into the coat rack until he has no choice but to turn his head to the side.

 

“Fuck you, Ackles.” Jared bucks back against him, pretending to struggle against the weight of Jensen pinning his arms behind him. He could easily throw him off if he really felt like it, which he really, really should, and he's totally going to and walk away with a scrap of his dignity intact, any second now.

 

“You wish.” Jensen snickers, humming out his satisfaction as he slides his hand down Jared's stomach to cup it over Jared's traitorous, leaking-hard cock. Jensen Ackles is everything Jared hates in his profession, in life, in men, fuck, in humanity in general, and fuck if no one else can get him hard like that. Fucking asshole knows it, too, palming Jared's dick and sighing against his back like they've got all the time in the world, like they aren't sandwiched into Heiress Harris' coat closet like desperate teenagers.

 

Jared's stomach had flipped when he'd heard it, that deep, confident and totally fucking exaggerated Texas accent ringing out to sweep Danneel off her feet. She'd instantly forgotten about Jared, and Jared had instantly forgotten about any trace of resolve he'd talked himself into before arriving. Jesus fucking christ, who's allowed to leave the house looking like that?

 

Jensen didn't wear a suit so much as allow the fabric the luxury of caressing his body. Women paid money and risked paralysis to have lips like that, and Jared had knocked back flute number five vividly recalling what they felt like around his dick.

 

And really, this wasn't supposed to happen. Jared had even worn that annoying underwear with no fly, like that would somehow magically protect him from pulling his dick out the second Jensen cornered him.

 

It doesn't even slow him down. Jensen deftly undoes the fly of Jared's slacks with one hand, pulling Jared's belt out with a hissing slide against the fabric. Jared's pants pool around his ankles and this would be a really, really good time to pull them up and leave, to shrug Jensen and his smug, knowing smile off and go back to wooing some inheritance money for his boss. Instead Jared just groans as Jensen drags his fingernails up the curve of Jared's bulge, biting his lip as he feels a wet spot start to form on his clever, flyless, useless underwear.

 

Jensen pushes him forward, hard enough that Jared almost loses his balance and stumbles as Jensen releases his arms. Jensen spins him around with a hand on either shoulder, waiting for Jared to right himself before he grabs both his wrists in one hand and squeezes them just hard enough to make Jared yelp in pain and make his dick push out another drop of precome.

 

“You're gonna be a good boy for me, aren't you, Jared?” There aren't even words for the contemptuous sarcasm in it, and Jared half-heartedly opens his mouth to tell Jensen to go fuck himself until he feels the sure-handed slide of his own belt over his wrists. Jensen doesn't even have to look as he twines it around Jared's wrists, doubling it through the middle and pulling it tight and fuck, fuck, yes, arrogant piece of shit Jensen fucking Ackles and his goddamn mouth and _yes_.

 

Jared whimpers, fucking whimpers because he's pretty much past the point of dignity as Jensen pulls his arms up and loops the free end of his belt over the clothes rail. Every move he makes is confident and easy, like he holds impromptu bondage parties all the time and could tie Jared up with one eye closed and fuck, it's probably true, and that shouldn't make Jared feel like his skin is gonna crawl off and beg Jensen to fuck him. His dick would be screaming right now if it could, and it's wet enough to pass for tears of desperation at this point.

 

Jared's brilliant underwear strategy has only served to highlight the way his dick is sweating out precome, the wet spot over the straining fabric feeling like a reservoir as Jensen swirls his thumb over it. Jensen smirks and sinks to his knees, mouthing over the damp fabric and humming again, like Jared's just confirmed something.

 

“Knew you missed me.” Jensen hooks his thumbs into the elastic of Jared's waistband and tugs sharply, chuckling as Jared's dick springs out and smacks against his belly and fucking fuck, Jared's gonna have a fucking stain on his goddamn shirt now. Asshole totally did it on purpose.

 

Jared's hips buck up in surprise as Jensen darts his tongue and swipes it through the wet slit of Jared's dick, looking far too satisfied with himself as he looks up. He smiles knowingly and leans back in, licking a steady stripe up the base before parting his lips and flicking his tongue over the crown. Jared tries to tell himself that the sound he makes isn't a whorish moan.

 

Jared doesn't want to pull on the coat rack too hard, half-afraid that it'll topple over on him and even more afraid that it would stop Jensen's slow descent onto his dick. Fucking christ no one should be able to do that, asshole probably made a deal with the devil to get an extra joint added to his tongue. Jensen manages to be a toppy fuck even when he's giving head, like he's just using Jared's dick to do something his mouth really enjoys.

 

The first time this had happened, Jared had sworn it wasn't happening again. The times after that, he'd sworn he at least wasn't going to scream Jensen's name and beg for it, no matter how fantastic an idea it seemed at the time. Jared turns his head and buries his face against his arm, muffling the long stream of “Fuck, fuck, fucking shit god fuck fuck,” wishing he spoke another language because it would be nice to have some other curse words to replace Jensen's name with right now.

 

Jensen looks up at him, cocky as fuck despite the way Jared's dick is half-way down his throat, fucking winking because he's just that much of a dick. Then he closes his eyes and takes Jared all the way down, goddamn Disney princess button nose buried against Jared's stomach as he swallows, squeezing the head of Jared's dick with this throat until Jared's will to resist just crumbles.

 

Jared's only victory is that he doesn't warn Jensen when he comes, although it's a small one compared to the way Jared tosses his head back and growls out Jensen's name as he comes down his throat. Jared's still spinning, holding on to the belt around his wrists for support and fuck, fine, maybe a little bit because the leather biting into his skin makes the last few gasps of his orgasm that much better. He gasps as Jensen spins him around again, making the belt dig into him that much more. Jared has to grit his teeth with the effort of not screaming out, “Fuck me, please, fuck me,” because he's better than that, no matter how goddamn true it is.

 

Jensen's fingers dig into his ass roughly, pulling him apart while he lets out another one of those self-satisfied fucking hums. Jared feels exposed, muscles tensing up with anticipation as Jensen just squeezes his ass and makes him wait, fucking prick.

 

“Just do it, fucker, come on,” Jared grates out over his shoulder, turning to look at Jensen and his fucking face and that mouth, lips pursed together and his cheeks slightly puffed out as he shrugs and opens his mouth just far enough for Jared to see.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, Jensen, _fuck_ ,” Jared barks out, arching his back as Jensen cranes his neck and plants his lips against Jared's hole, flicking his tongue out. Jesus fuck, it's wet, wet and hot and holy fuck Jensen's slowly pushing a mouthful of Jared's spunk right back into him. He works two fingers in alongside his tongue easily, slick with spit and come and this should not be so fucking hot, and Jared is _not_ whining and pressing back against Jensen's fingers.

 

Jensen stands up suddenly, still knuckles-deep in Jared's ass as he tugs the belt free from the coat rack and pushes Jared down to the floor. The belt is still snug around his wrists, forcing Jared to balance on his elbows and stick his ass out further than he'd like, begging with his body even if he's managing to keep his mouth shut. Jensen fucks him a few more times with his fingers, rough enough to make Jared bite into the leather to keep himself from whining when Jensen pulls out and stands up.

 

“Not so fucking tall now, are you?” Jensen pulls a condom out of his inside pocket and holds it in his teeth, smiling like the sun at the center of Asshole Galaxy. He undoes his fly just enough to pull his cock out, and Jared tries not to stare over his shoulder as Jensen gives himself a few strokes and looks down at him. Tearing the foil package open with his teeth, Jensen rolls it over his dick before sinking back down.

 

Jared's legs are still tangled up in his pants and underwear, so Jensen just straddles over them and grabs Jared's hip roughly, pulling him back until Jared can feel the blunt press of his cock and what Jared sincerely hopes is a lubricated rubber. Jensen barely gives him any warning before sliding home, burying himself deep before he hauls Jared back with a tight grip in his hair.

 

“What I like about you, Jay,” Jensen husks against his ear, sing-songing the nickname Jared can't stand. “You're so fucking tight.” Jensen circles his hips to make his point, sinking back in and tugging on Jared's hair again. “When's the last time you got fucked, Jay? Been a while, huh?”

 

Jared throws his head to the side, disentangling Jensen's fingers as he rocks his hips back. “Just shut up and fuck me.” Jensen laughs and pushes down between Jared's shoulderblades, forcing his face against the floor as Jensen snaps his hips forward. Jared's teeth click together at the impact and he tries not to moan, holding out for a valiant minute until Jensen grabs his hips and pulls him back onto his dick like Jared's a tiny little twink and not six and a half feet of muscle, at which point Jared is no longer fucking responsible for the noises he makes.

 

Jensen growls out a steady stream of shit about how tight Jared is, how good at taking a dick and how much he needs it, none of which Jared even bothers to deny. His dignity is somewhere on the floor along with his awkwardly-bent neck and the steady stream of precome his dick is already leaking again, and the name rule is soundly broken as Jared moans out Jensen's name with each rough pass of Jensen's dick over his sweet spot. Fuck, fuck he could come again just like this, just a few more, just a little harder, just a hand on his dick and -

 

“Fuck!” Jared bangs his tethered hands against the floor as Jensen curves his back, burying himself balls-deep in Jared's ass and clamping a hand around the base of Jared's nuts. Jensen smacks his ass and sighs out, “Oh, fuck yeah,” as he comes, because of fucking course he does. He keeps his hand firmly around Jared's balls until he's finished, pulling out with a slick pop and leaving Jared hard and hanging. He stuffs the rubber into a cocktail napkin and tosses it on the floor, leaning over Jared's back to tug the belt free from his hands.

 

Jensen's already tucked himself back in and smoothed himself back to his usual immaculacy by the time Jared surges to his feet. Jared looks around for more napkins or something to wipe the sticky remnants off his ass.

 

“You gonna help me clean up?” He narrows his eyes at Jensen, holding his hand out for another cocktail napkin that Jensen grabbed beforehand because the motherfucker thinks of everything.

 

Jensen sucks his teeth and tilts his head, shrugging his shoulders and straightening his tie. “Not my jizz all over your ass, not my problem.”

 

“Fuck you, Ack-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, fuck you, too, Paddles.” Jensen reaches into his jacket and tosses two napkins at Jared, who at least manages to catch them. Not that it really makes him look that much more dignified, considering he's standing there with half a hard-on and his pants around his ankles.

 

“Now if you'll excuse me, I have a deal to go close.” Jensen smiles at him, so bright and disingenuous that Jared's hand itches with the urge to punch him in the face and kiss him all at once as the door closes behind him.

 

Jared considers finishing himself off before he heads back to the party, but he doesn't want to give Jensen the satisfaction. He pulls himself together as fast as he can, trying to get his hair back in order and tamp down any thoughts about the way Jensen pulled it just right.

 

There's a group surrounding Danneel when Jared wanders back into the ballroom/great room/ostentatious waste of space and crystal that holds most of the guests. Danneel's beaming like a poster girl for cosmetic dentistry, with her arm thrown over the shoulders of a short brunette that Jared vaguely recognizes.

 

“Everyone, I have an announcement.” Danneel scans the room until she's sure everyone is looking at her. “As I'm sure you all know, I've been working hard to get my charity, Pawprints on My Heart, a new home.” Jared tries not to roll his eyes at the awful name and Danneel's unique understanding of working hard. “And I'm thrilled to announce that Cortese, Palicki and Cohan will be designing my new animal shelter!”

 

Jared tries not to think about the fit that Mark will pitch when he hears this. He plasters on his best polite smile and gives a few goodbye handshakes to some colleagues. At least now he can go home and jerk off in peace.

 

“Well, fuck me.” Jensen sidles up next to him and shakes his head. “Didn't see that one coming, right?”

 

Jared narrows his eyes and sucks his teeth. “Didn't see a lot of things coming tonight.”

 

Jensen laughs, really laughs, at that, eyes crinkled up and lips drawn back and no one has any right to look so fucking cute when Jared's trying to be snarky.

 

“Don't, worry, big guy, I'll get you at the next stupid party.” Jensen winks at him and saunters off, paying his respects to the hostess and smiling at the short girl like he'd never wanted that job in the first place.

 

Jared sighs and rubs his cramped neck, thinking that next time, maybe next time, he'll at least be able to get Jensen to fuck him somewhere a little more spacious.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea | written by saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213830) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)




End file.
